xurbansimsxfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting Lydia
---- Meeting Lydia is the first episode of The Sims 3: 100 Baby Challenge and aired on March 12, 2014. Jenn's Synopsis Welcome to my brand new series, the 100 baby challenge. In this video we meet Lydia hear about her story and immediately jump in!  Anne Harbor is a tough nut to crack, but Lydia is determined to get preggo by the nights end. Getting back at a city that turned theirs never felt so good. Plot The part starts off with Jenn introducing the new series and the main sim, Lydia Harthrow. Lydia is saying goodbye to her mother Anne and father Ranger before moving out and buying an empty lot in Anne Arbor. Jenn builds a house for Lydia to begin her challenge in, filled with the basic necessities to live. Jenn then expresses her worries about how she will have enough simoleons to take care of Lydia's growing family. At this moment in time, Lydia knows no men in town. With the bee keeper box Jenn purchased for Lydia, she takes care of the bees to make them ready to harvest honey, but not before she gets stung and her mood plummets. Lydia heads to the Anne Arbor Library to shop for coupons and set up an online dating profile. Jenn tells us a story about when she was in her car and a bee was pollenating on her rearview light, and she sprinted across the street, screaming at the top of her lungs, remembering when she got stung on the leg by a bee and was traumatised. Strangely, Lydia's online dating profile states that her body type is 'More to Love', which Jenn thinks is completely wrong and changes it to 'Slim'. Lydia checks her online dating messages and sends an interest message to Reid, Brekson and Caleb. Lydia spots Theodore Lum at the library and greets him. After chatting, laughing and getting to know Theodore a bit, she invites him over. When they are home, she asks him if he would like to stay the night, which he accepts to. Theodore goes to sleep and after Lydia fails to make waffles, she joins him in bed. In the morning Theodore wakes up and before Lydia has the chance to try for a baby, he leaves for work, much to Jenn's dismay. Disappointed Lydia, goes back to sleep. When she wakes up again, she haves a shower, pays the bills, and takes care of the bees and harvesting some honey. After breakfast, Lydia heads out to Primrose Central Park to pick some harvestables. Jenn states that Lydia and Dahlia must have been insane to think that they want to have one hundred babies, due to Dahlia having the Neurotic trait. At the park, Lydia introduces herself to Wilbur Jacob and Joe Barker, after Jenn expresses the need to know men around town. After Wilbur leaves she surprises Joe with a 'Heat of the Moment' kiss, which he gets angered at. Kelvin Catania, a paparazzi, randomly wants to dance with her, which she declines but introduces herself anyways. Lydia returns home and invites Theodore over, and buys a crib in preparation. After buttering him up a bit, she goes in for the kill and tries for a baby in the shower. The first and second time seems to fail, but is she pregnant or not? Trivia *This is the first appearance of the main sim Lydia Harthrow, and her parents Anne and Ranger Harthrow. *This marks the first time Lydia has ever tried for a baby. *This also marks the first appearance of the first baby daddy, Theodore Lum. *Jenn expresses that the first part in a new series is always tough.